


warming up (to you)

by cozyinthere



Series: taagnus vore ‘verse [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-fatal vore, Slightly Sexual Vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyinthere/pseuds/cozyinthere
Summary: Taako gets cursed, cold, and swallowed.





	warming up (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for the comments on my last fic, they encouraged me to add this to the ‘verse! Enjoy!

“Are you sure you don’t want to come, Merle?” Magnus asks. He hopes his earnest tone hides the way he hopes the dwarf doesn’t tag along - he has a feeling that there are going to be a few too many opportunities for Merle to flirt with plants down at the market.

“Yeah, I need to, uh, study my cantrips some more,” Merle says, waving Magnus off airily and turning a page of his Extreme Teen Bible.

“Oh, _gross_.” Taako fake-gags and steps out of Merle’s messy room, pulling Magnus with him. “Let’s just go, I don’t want it to be dark by the time we get there.”

“Alright, bye, Merle,” Magnus calls. He shuts the door to Merle’s room and heads down the hall, Taako just behind him. They reach the cannon dome and are launched down to the surface by Avi uneventfully.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to the Neverwinter Candlenights market,” Magnus says once they’re sailing through the sky. The sun is low in the clear sky, and aside from the likely-cold weather due to the season, it’s looking like it’ll be a nice evening. “They have literally _everything_ there.”

“I didn’t do Candlenights a lot before, okay?” Taako says defensively. “Besides, I’m sure they don’t have _everything.”_

A few minutes later, Magnus and Taako touch down about twenty feet away from the sprawling market, festive lights already switched on despite the still-present sunlight, and Taako thinks he might have to retract what he said. The sheer amount of tents and booths and vendors pretty much proves him instantly wrong.

“Holy shit,” Taako says as they step out of the glass ball. “This place is actually pretty impressive, I’ll give you that.”

“I know, right?” Magnus exclaims. He’s already bounding ahead, motioning for Taako to follow as he enters the market.

Taako does, and he’s almost instantly enraptured by the ambient sounds and smells, some of which even make _his_ mouth water. Gods, this might even motivate him to actually get Candlenights gifts for people instead of just scrambling something together at the last second.

He and Magnus start exploring the market as the sun slowly sets, and it’s honestly just really, really nice. They don’t often spend time together without some sort of world-saving agenda; the lack of pressure is welcome and surprisingly non-awkward. They joke and shop and Taako definitely doesn’t stumble over his words for a minute after Magnus has to grab his hand to pull him out of the way of a carriage and it’s, all in all, just a really nice night.

And that’s when Magnus sees the elderflower macaroon cart, in a mostly empty corner at the very end of a row. Its sign is brightly illuminated against the dusk sky, and Magnus’ eyes light up as soon as he sees it. “Taako, we have to try some, c’mon!” he says.

Taako takes one look at the rather dingy stand and the small, scowling gnome scooping macaroons onto plates. “Yeah, no, Taako’s good, thanks, I can make those _way_ better.”

The gnome clearly hears Taako, and his scowl deepens. “Hey, buddy,” he snaps, folding his arms across his chest. “Don’t knock my macaroons.”

“He’s not trying to knock anything,” Magnus intervenes quickly. “In fact, we’d really like to just try some. How much for two?”

The gnome’s eyes don’t leave Taako’s face as he grunts, “One gold piece.”

“Oh, hell yeah, that’s a steal!” Magnus exclaims. He quickly pulls a gold piece from his pocket and exchanges it for a small plate with two very nice-looking macaroons. He shoves one into his mouth almost immediately, and his entire face lights up. “Thefe are awefome,” he says, through a half-chewed mouthful. “Holy shif, Taako, take one.”

Taako does, reluctantly, and takes an extremely delicate bite. Much to his surprise, it’s actually _amazing_ \- possibly even better than he could make. There’s no way in hell that he’s admitting that, though, so he shrugs, swallows, and says, “Eh. I’ve had better. You clearly didn’t sift the flour finely enough, my dude.”

“Taako-“ Magnus starts, but he’s cut off by a loud _bang!_

Taako ducks instinctively, throwing an arm over his face and closing his eyes. The sound fades a second later, and Taako hears Magnus say, “Taako? Where are you?”

“Why are you talking so loudly?” Taako gripes. He lowers his arm and opens his eyes to show Magnus that he’s _right here, thank you very much,_ and - and he can’t see anything, even with his dark vision. For a second, he thinks he’s gone blind, and his breath picks up. “Mag-“ he says, hoping he doesn’t sound as panicked as he feels, “Magnus, I-“

And then suddenly, everything is light again, or at least, as light as it can be with the sun finally gone and only torches flickering above him. Way, way above him.

“Oh my gods,” Magnus says. “Oh my gods, Taako.” There’s a loud rustling noise, and Magnus’ large, hairy face appears right next to Taako’s. Emphasis on _large._

“Oh my gods,” Taako echoes, as he realizes what’s happened. “I’m-“

“Five inches tall,” Magnus finishes. His breath blows Taako’s hair slightly, and Taako grabs for his hat only to find it missing. “Your hat didn’t shrink with you,” Magnus explains, holding it up. “And… apparently, neither did your robes.”

Taako groans. That explains the darkness, at least, but now he’s only wearing a loose blue tank top and shorts, and it’s _cold._ “Will you go punch that guy for me?”

“He disappeared right after he shrank you,” Magnus says. “What an asshole. It looks like he left a note, though, hang on.”

He steps away, each footstep shaking the ground under Taako’s feet slightly, and comes back holding a small scroll a moment later. “Okay, it says, ‘Give it a day - I’m not that mean. Even to this little bitch.’ So I don’t think you’ll be able to magic yourself out of this.”

“Yeah, I don’t know any size-changing spells anyway,” Taako sighs. “Guess I’ll just be fucking tiny for a day.”

(If he’s honest with himself, which is a rarity, this really isn’t the worst thing in the world, for reasons that may or may not coincide with some of his late, _late_ night fantasies.)

“Do you want to just go back to the base?” Magnus asks, after a moment of awkward silence.

Taako is cold, yes, and this isn’t his ideal situation by any means, but … he imagines Merle finding out about this, and the decision is immediately made. “Nah, I’m fine, let’s just wait it out down here,” he says. “We haven’t even seen half of the market yet. You can just, like, carry me around in your pocket.”

Magnus sighs. “You just don’t want Merle to see, don’t you.” It’s not a question.

“Maybe so,” Taako says, trying for coy. He wishes he could follow it up with a flourish of his robe or something, but - you know.

“Well, come on, then,” Magnus says, crouching down even lower and laying his hand flat on the ground. “Climb on and I’ll just put you in my shirt pocket, I guess. Hopefully it’ll be a little warmer in there.”

Taako carefully steps onto Magnus’ hand, doing his best to avoid thinking about how easy it would be for Magnus to lift his hand just a little higher, for Magnus to open his mouth and - No. That shit is strictly fantasy-only, despite the fact that it might very well be attainable now.

Meanwhile, Magnus, who’s completely oblivious to Taako’s internal monologue, slowly curls his fingers up, so Taako doesn’t fall, and stands up with Taako in hand. Luckily, Magnus is wearing a shirt with a breast pocket under his jacket, so he just uses his free hand to unzip the jacket halfway and gently deposits Taako into the pocket.

“Okay?” Magnus asks once Taako has his bearings. The pocket is perfectly sized for the elf to poke his head and shoulders out, so he does.

“Mhmm,” Taako says. “Just please be careful with my clothes, capiche?”

Magnus nods and places the robes and hat into his pack, causing Taako to have to grab his shirt tightly to keep his balance. “Alright,” Magnus finally says. “Where to?”

“Not a macaroon stand,” Taako says darkly. “But maybe a tiny jacket store?”

“I guess it’s worth a shot to look for one,” Magnus says. “I mean, this place _is_ supposed to have everything.”

An hour of searching for “no, I don’t mean for a gnome, it’s for - a jacket for a currently five-inch tall elf” disproves that supposition, though. And here’s the thing. Taako’s been trying not to complain, which is unusual for him (he just doesn’t want Magnus to insist on returning to the base). But he’s really fucking cold, and even trying to wrap the fabric of Magnus’ pocket around himself really isn’t working.

“Do you think anyone has, like, very small hot chocolate or something?” Taako eventually asks, after another failed attempt at finding a small coat.

Magnus frowns and looks down at him. “You’re really cold, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, no shit,” Taako says, trying to look like he’s crossing his arms even though he’s really just hugging himself. “Before you even ask, though, no, I don’t want to go back to the base. Maybe we can just find an inn or something for the night.”

“Alright,” Magnus agrees. “Hang on, I’m gonna try and find out where the nearest one is.” He turns to an elvish woman who’s selling carving knives, buys one quickly, and says, “Do you happen to know where a nearby inn might be?”

The woman nods and leans forward, pointing down past a long row of vendors. “There’s one about two miles that way,” she says. “Called the Lion’s Back, has good rates.”

“Thank you very much,” Magnus says in his most rustically hospitable voice. He turns and takes several steps away before leaning down towards Taako. “It’s probably going to take a bit to get there, are you going to be alright?”

“I mean… it’s pretty fucking cold,” Taako admits. He ignores the voice in his head that says _Well, what is Magnus supposed to do about that?_ and double-ignores the follow-up voice that offers an answer to that question, an answer that’s too close to being _It wouldn’t be cold in his stomach_ for comfort.

Ever the protector, of course, Magnus frowns. “This might be kinda weird,” he begins, and Taako does _not_ get his hopes up for a moment, absolutely not, but - “but it might be warmer if I just hold you?”

Taako fakes nonchalance, shrugs. “Sure.”

“Okay,” Magnus says, “here, I’ll step out of the way here, I don’t want to risk you getting bumped and falling or anything.”

He steps quickly to the dark space between two rows of booths and pauses. “So, uh, how do you want me to do this?”

Taako surveys the inside of the pocket and decides that scaling it probably won’t work, so he says, “Just pick me up, if you do it by the waist, I’ll probably be fine. And be fucking careful about it.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just exhales, reaches down, and grabs Taako around the waist with his thumb and index finger. “You alright?” he asks.

“Yep,” Taako replies, a little too busy having his breath stolen to be able to pop the ‘p’ like he wants, and then it’s his turn to exhale, slowly, as Magnus lifts him up and places him gently down in his opposite hand, already curling his fingers up to trap the heat. Taako closes his eyes for a moment and lets himself revel in the feeling of Magnus all around him, warm and big and skin rough and calloused, only getting more overwhelming in the best possible way as Magnus loosely places his free hand over Taako, surrounding the elf entirely.

“That better?” Magnus asks. There’s a weird quality to his voice that Taako just can’t seem to place.

“A bit,” Taako says. He sits down on Magnus’ palm and resists the strange urge to wrap his arms around one of Magnus’ fingers like a koala. “Are _you_ okay, big guy? Your voice sounds a little funny.”

There’s a pause, like Magnus had nodded before realizing that Taako couldn’t see him, and then he says, “Yeah, I’m all good. Just-” Magnus breaks off, and Taako can feel him swaying from side to side slightly. “Nevermind, is this actually helping? It feels like you’re still shivering.”

“Well, I’m not doing _great_ ,” Taako says, trying for a joking tone and mostly failing. His… _other_ idea still sits just behind his tongue, which is far too apt of a metaphor, now that he thinks about it. Ugh.

“Do you have any other ideas? I really don’t want you to freeze to death out here,” Magnus says after another long pause. Before Taako can answer, he can feel Magnus start to move, hands surprisingly steady under Taako despite how fast he’s moving. “Sorry, I just figured we should at least start heading towards the inn.”

Taako’s about to say that no, he doesn’t really have any ideas when his traitorous, stupid mouth blurts, “I have one, uh, _weird_ idea.”

“Taako, I think we’re past weird at this point. What is it?”

“It’s…” Taako sighs. Fuck it. The worst that can happen here is that Magnus declines, and besides, Taako’s starting to develop an actual concern for his own health. So he takes a deep breath, pulls out _Taako, from TV,_ leans back in Magnus’ hand, and says, “Do you know what vo- actually, scratch that. Look, this is gonna sound weird, but, you know, I bet it’s, uh, warmer inside of your stomach. Just. Generally.”

Magnus stops walking; Taako finds himself briefly jolted forward by Magnus’ abrupt halt. Taako hears him take several breaths, like he’s about to start speaking but then giving up before he moves swiftly and, presumably, into another small break between rows. “Sorry about that,” Magnus says as he lifts the hand over Taako and stares down at the elf with an unreadable expression. “Um, so are you suggesting that I _eat_ you?”

Taako shrugs, hoping the way he’s shaking can be passed off as shivering. “Not eat, really, I can, like, fix the stomach acid with a spell, and just - it’d just be swallowing. If you want to split hairs about the wording.”

Magnus just keeps staring at him. “You could just… Blink out whenever you wanted, I guess,” he says slowly.

Taako nods. Gods, he hopes it’s not obvious that he’s thought about this in detail before. “It’s worth a shot at least, just til we get to the inn, right?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says, voice still slow and careful. He lifts Taako up a bit so that their faces are as level as they can get, and Taako’s breath catches when he sees Magnus’ mouth right in front of him, feels Magnus’ hot breath blow out over his skin. “Yeah, I could probably, uh, get you down.”

Taako thinks he might spontaneously combust. He _cannot_ believe this is actually happening. Magnus’ tongue darts out to wet his lips, just for a second, and Taako is pretty sure his soul is immediately sent to the Astral Plane. “Let’s do it then,” he forces himself to say, finally tearing his eyes away from Magnus’ mouth and forcing himself to look his friend in the eye.

“Alright,” Magnus says. “Just… holler if you need anything, I guess.”

Taako just nods; he doesn’t trust himself to form words as Magnus, slower than seems possible, moves his hand forward until it’s right against his lips.

Magnus opens his mouth, wide enough for Taako to see all the way to the back of his throat, and starts to tilt his hand slightly.

“Alright,” Taako mutters to himself. This is happening. Okay. He casts a quick voice projection spell, so that Magnus will be able to hear him even when he’s … in there, and then he scoots forward so that his legs are dangling off the edge of Magnus’ hand and over his tongue. It’s his last real chance to turn back - and he doesn’t wait more than a second before hopping down onto Magnus’ tongue.

And holy _shit_. It’s all over Taako’s bare skin almost instantly, warm and wet and gently pushing Taako to the back of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus hums, suddenly, a single note asking for confirmation, and Taako calls, “All good!”

(He kind of wishes that he could stay here for just a bit longer, because Magnus’ tongue feels _really_ nice, and this is every one of Taako’s late night fantasies, but ah, well.)

There’s a beat, and then Magnus swallows. Taako lets himself slide down with Magnus’ saliva, into the tight, warm tube-like space of Magnus’ throat, where he sits for a moment before Magnus swallows once more and Taako slips all the way down.

Taako remembers to neutralize the acid with a quick spell just before he hits it, and he’s relieved to find that it simply feels like a warm bath coming up to about his knees. He’s also relieved that Magnus’ stomach is even warmer than he expected, and that it only takes a few moments for him to stop shivering. 

And then he can really take in his situation, and _holy shit._ Taako registers, distantly, the heat of arousal deep in his gut and between his legs, but more pressing is the sensation of the walls of Magnus’ stomach all around him, just barely touching him, and the slight vibrations as Magnus murmurs, “Taako? You okay in there?”

“Yeah!” Taako calls back. (He is _so_ much better than okay.)

“Cool,” Magnus says, and there’s that weird tone of voice again. “I guess I’m gonna head for the inn, then, just sit tight, I guess?”

“Alright!”

Taako does sit, closing his eyes for a moment as he feels the soft, wet ridges of Magnus’ stomach almost wrap around him. Magnus starts walking then, but it, surprisingly, doesn’t move Taako around too much. He slides back and forth a bit, catching himself against a wall each time, but it’s really just nice.

After only a couple of minutes, though, Magnus stops. A second later, there’s a strange pressure against one of the walls of Magnus’ stomach that Taako quickly realizes is Magnus pressing his hand against it.

“You alright, big guy?” Taako asks.

“Y-yeah,” Magnus says, and oh gods, his voice is - “you’re just a little, uh - I can feel you moving around in there.”

Taako smirks to himself. Okay, yeah, he knows _exactly_ what that tone of voice means, and it means that he probably has not been the only one with an overactive imagination at two am. He moves forward to press back against Magnus’ hand and says, “You like this, don’t you, Mags?”

“I… it doesn’t have to be weird, I’m sorry, I should have said something, I feel like I’m taking advantage of you, I didn’t even know it was going to be, uh, this, like this nice, and then, well, you’re just… you can leave now, if you want, I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re - I can feel you in there and you’re _safe_ and I-“

“Magnus,” Taako says, pressing just a little harder and grinning when Magnus’ voice breaks off into a soft groan. “You are not the only one that, uh, is having a good time right now.”

“I’m- wait. You’re also…?”

“Let’s just get to that inn,” Taako says, settling back into his earlier seat. “Yes, I’m also… finding this extremely nice, for the record, but I’m also pretty tired.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Magnus says quickly. He starts moving again, seemingly faster than before, but his hand doesn’t leave his stomach.

Once they finally get up to their room, Taako’s lost most of his adrenaline and is pretty tired. It also doesn’t help how comfy and cozy Magnus’ stomach is; the feeling of being safe and warm is definitely high on the list of what he likes about this.

Magnus, however, still seems pretty… worked-up. He lies down on the bed, groaning softly whenever Taako moves to get comfortable, and mumbles, “Uh, Taako?”

“Yeah?”

“How bad would it be, uh, if I hypothetically, just … you know. Jerked off. Right now.”

Taako snorts. “Knock yourself out. I’m gonna take a nap, but trust me when I say that I will be… thinking about this a lot tomorrow. Don’t feel creepy or anything.”

Magnus chuckles a little at that. “You know what, good point, sleep sounds really good. Do you, um, want to stay? In there?”

“Do you want me to?” Taako asks.

“I think that’s pretty obvious, dude,” Magnus says. His stomach stretches as he does the same, finally slouching down with a sigh as he rolls over into his side. “If you want to, I really don’t mind if you stay. It’s… it’s really nice knowing you’re safe.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Taako says casually, totally not blushing about how _nice_ it feels to know Magnus cares that much about him being safe, totally not ecstatic that he gets to stay here, warm and comfortable, all night. He falls into a deep, peaceful trance only minutes later.

In the morning, Taako Blinks out, and once he’s back to his normal size and he and Magnus have traveled back to the base, they don’t talk about it. It seems like it’ll just be a one-off, a weird little occasion, and they both settle for that, until Taako calls Magnus late one night, heart in his throat, and says, “So, um. I learned a size-changing spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
